inFAMOUS:alex marcer and coal
by Coal MacGrath the conduit
Summary: yup fiction bahasa indonesia pertama yang ku buat
1. inFamous:two world

Ini adalah cerita dari sisi pandang coal.

Coal pergi ke new York untuk berlibur dan sangat di sayangkan ternyata ada bahaya wabah virus di sana. Ia berjalan dan tiba tiba ada zombie yang menyerangnya. Ia menyetrumnya tapi ternyata ia membawa kawanan. Lalu dari atas muncul seseorang yang sangat misterius yang memakai jaket hitam. Pria misterius ini melompat kearah coal di serang. Ia melawan zombinya yang juga di bantu dengan coal. 'siapa kau'. Ia tidak menjawab lalu lari. Coal mengejarnya. Pria itu berdiri diam di atap gedung dan menunjuk kea rah kota. Ternyata semuanya di bumi hanguskan. Lalu pria itu melihat coal dan ia bertanya'mengapa kau bisa kemari,kau hanya akan membuat dirimu lebih mendekat ke kematian' coal berdiam dan menjawab 'aku juga sebenarnya …'. Sebelum berkata apa-apa tiba tiba pihak militer menyerang coal. pria dan coal kabur dan pergi ke apertement yang sudah tidak di huni lagi. Coal hanya bisa melihat ke jendela. 'nama ku alex' coal menyebutkan namanya. Alex menceritakan mengapa semua ini terjadi. Saat malam tiba alex dan coal pergi untuk membunuh beberapa zombie. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali. Coal mengeluarkan energy listriknya ke sebuah mobil dan meledak. Ternyata di belakang mobil ada zombie yang sudah terbakar. Karna itu para zombie yang lain dating menghampirinya. Coal mengeluarkan lightning storm dan menghabiskan kawanan zombie. Tetapi tanker mulai menyerang. Coal mengeluarkan zap bom dan tidak ber effect. 'dan sekarang apa yang kita lakukan'. Alex terdiam dan dari tangan keluar cakaran. Ia memotong tanker menjadi 6 bagian. Coal mendapatkan kekuatan dari dari tanker yang di serap. Ia dapat mengikat leher tanker dengan listrik lalu menyerap energynya. Ia menyerap 3 tanker. Dan setelah semua itu selesai lampu redup. Coal melemah. Ia menemukan jalan untuk ke bawah tanah. Ia menemukan sumber kekuatan. Alex melihat kotak warna merah. Lalu saat ia buka ia mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Ia bisa menggunakan 2 senjata di saat yang bersamaan. Saat perjalanan zombie pun datang. Coal mengikat leher zombie lalu menyerap kekuatannya. Alex mengeluarkan cakar dan whip di saat bersamaan. Dan ternyata ada kejutan yang sangat besar. Reaper putih yang berjumlah 6 orang data ke sana. Mereka mengeluarkan zap bom di saat yang bersamaan. Ledakanya sangat besar sampai mereka hampir jatuh ke air. Alex menarik coal dan akhirnya coal berhasil berdiri lagi. Reaper itu mengeluarkan kekuatan tali penyerap yang di gunakan coal terhadap tanker. Alex melompat lalu mengeluarkan whipnya dan mengikat tangan reaper lalu menariknya. Tangan reaper tersebut bunting. Coal mengeluarkan tali penyerap lalu menarik ke air. Reaper yang bunting tadi tidak berdaya di dalam air. Ia pun sekarat. Lalu coal memberikan thunder blast ke air lalu reaper itu mati. Alex menarik 5 reaper yang tersisa ke air. Lalu coal mengeluarkan zap bom. Ke 5 reaper ini mati seketika. Coal dan alex berjalan dan sampai de generator. Coal menembaki generatornya lalu keadaan kota hidup lagi seperti semula. Alex melihat sekeliling dan ternyata mereka di kepung pihak militer. Mereka di bawa ke base militer dan di introgasi. 'siapa yang menyebarkan virus ini' alex hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Coal di siksa dengan di setrum. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa coal itu listrik. Coal mengeluarkan shockwave lalu membuka gergajinya. Alex masih di ruangan introgasi dan ia mengeluarkan cakarnya lalu memotong para pihak militer. Alex melompat dari lantai 6. Sedangkan coal di lantai 5. Dan bertepatan turun coal menggunakan thunder hammer dan menghancurkan tank yang ada di sekelilingnya. Mereka keluar dari gerbang kemiliteran. Ternyata bukan hanya itu. Mereka di datangi Kessler. Coal mengeluarkan thunder storm tapi tidak ber effect ia hanya maju saja seperti tidak di apa-apakan. Lalu saat coal berlari ke arahnya Kessler bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Ia memegang kepala coal. Lalu alex mencekik Kessler dengan whipnya. Ia menghilang lalu ada di belakang alex. saat ia memeggang kepala alex, ia mengeluarkan cakarnya lalu memotong leher Kessler. Namun ia menghilang. 'aku tak percaya ia kembali.

Chapter 1:end


	2. inFamous: begining of war

Kessler sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Mereka mencari dimana-mana dan tetap saja tidak ketemu. Coal mengira Kessler bangkit kembali. Ternyata Kessler bukan bankit. Melainkan ia di rasuki oleh the beast dan the beast akan menguasai dunia dengan kukatan Kessler yang bercapur dengan kekuatanya. Dan hal ini sama sekali tidak di ketahui dengan coal. Alex terlihat seperti ketakutan. Ia menceritakaan kejadian dimana saat ia di pegang kepalanya. Ternyata ia melihat masa kecil alex dan saat kejadian virus dan dunia hancur oleh the beast. Coal terkejut. Itulah ramalan dari the beast. Dan tepat dengan itu mereka di serang oleh tanker king. Tanker itu sangan besar dan tidak bias di ukur beratnya. Tanker menghempas coal dan alex hingga mereka melayang jauh. Coal menangkap alex yang ikut mental. Saat sudah di tankap coal menerap tiang lampu dan mengeluarkan tali listrik kea rah tanker king. Coal menarik talinya. Tanker king berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi terlambat. Coal mengeluarkan arus listrik dan tanker king berlutut. Alex berlari sangat cepat lalu mengeluarkan cakarnya dan melompat. Dada tanker itu pun tembus dan tanker itu mati tak berdua pergi. Dan tak di duga the east mengambil mayat tanker itu dan langsung pergi. Alex dan coal saling mengajari satu sama lain. Namun tetap saja dengan kekuatan yang sama. Coal mengajari cara mengendalikan listrik tapi alex mengikuti coal dengan kekuatanya sendiri. Coal mengeluarkan bola listrik tapi alex mengeluarkan bola kegelapanya. Saat pertengahan latihan dewa kematian dan dewa kehidupan muncul di hadapan mereka. 'kalian satu-satunya yang bisa melawan the beast.' 'kami akan mewariskan kuatan kami terhadap kalian. Tapi dengan 1 syarat. Kalian harus bisa mengalahkan kami.' Saat selesai mengatakan itu kedua malaikat itu menyerang mereka. Alex dn coal hanya bsa menghindar. Coal mengeluarkan thunder storm dan mengikat leher mereka. Tetapi dengan cepat mereka ada di belakang coal dan menyergap coal. Alex mengeluarkan bola kegelapannya yang berupa virus dan kemarahanya. Dan kedua malaikat itu jatuh. Kedua malaikat itu hanya tersenyum dan mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sangan besar. Berwarna hitam dan putih. 'angel blast.'. coal dan alex tidak bisa menghindar. Coal medapatkan ide yang sangat gila. 'apa! Meniru kekuatan mereka apakah kau gila coal' alex terkejut. 'jika kau dan aku bisa meniru kekuatan yang berbeda kenapa tidak?' coal mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sama. Listrikyang ada di sekitarnya mengarah ke coal. 'storm blast!' ia mengenai kedua malaikat itu dan mereka tersergap. Alex mengeluarkan hal yang sama namun ia leakukannya sangat berbeda. 'black claw tornado!' alex berlari lalu berputar ke arah kedua malaikat itu lalu tembus. Di tambah 3 gedung di sekitarnya hancur dan runtuh. Kedua malaikat itu memberikan kekuatanya. Alex kegelapan. Dan coal kehidupan. Lalu ada banyak tanker. Coal mengeluarkan rantai kematiannya dan mnecekik salah satu tanker. Tetapi saat di tarik tanker itu tidak tertarik. Tetapi ia malah mati. Ternyata rantai itu menarik arwah tanker. Alex mengluarkan sabit kematian dan memotong arwah tanker. Coal mengeluarkan shock wave dan angel wave. Saat terkena kekuatan barunya tanker itu berubah menjadi abu. Dan sekali lagi mati lampu. Mereka pergi kebawah tanah untuk menyalakan generator. Mereka berjalan kea rah generator tetapi itu hanya tipuan. Tipuan yang dibuat para reaper untuk memancing coal dan alex. Mereka berdua di kepung tetapi bisa melawan balik. Dan kali ini coal menemukan yang asli. Setelah keluar mereka menemukan tempat pengungsian dimana orang-orang yang selamat di lindugi di sana. Saat elihat sekeliling coal melihat seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Zake. Coal berpelukan dengan zake. Ternyata zake adalah petugas medical yang baru saja bertugas. Coal berpamitan dengan zake dan coal pergi. Mereka menemukan Kessler lagi dan kali ini ia tampak beda. Ya benar Kessler telah terlepas dari the beast dan kini ia meminta coal untuk melindungi seseorang yang ada di belakangnya, seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan keluarganya. Dan akhirnya Kessler meninggalkan tempat mereka. Dan setelah Kessler meninggalkan tempat mereka ia pingsan dan tidak di ketahui siapapun yand ada di sana. Mereka kembali ke tempat orang yang selamat. Coal merasa bingung terhadap Kessler dan ia selalu melihat anak perempuan yang Kessler bawa tadi dan seketika itu lagit berwarna merah. Sudah saatnya mereka bertarung hingga akhir.


	3. inFamos:the end

Setelah langit menjadi mereah. Lalu ada gempa bumi yang menyerang. Ternyata bukan gempa melainkan para titan. Mereka mengejar coal. Karna mereka lambat coal dan alex berlari dan sudah jauh dari para titan itu. Para titan itu mengambil anak yang di titipkan Kessler. Mereka berusaha menolong anak itu. Tiba-tiba mata anak itu merah dan tangannya mengeluarkan listrik anak itu menjadi anak dewasa. Ia mementalkan para titan dan mereka melarikan diri. Coal dan alex melihat anak itu dan anak itu berubah menjadi wujud semula. 'kau….'coal terkejut 'aku lola anak dari Kessler' coal makin terkejut. 'aku adalah Kessler mengapa ia bisa ada di sini' piker coal. Gempa terjadi lagi. Dan semua kota mati lampu coal,alex dan lola berlari menuju ruang bawah tanak dan mencari generatornya. Dan setelah sampai the beast sudah menunggunya di belakang generatornya. The beast mncul lalu menembakan bola api. Coal menghindar. Alex menangkis dan lola manangkapnya dan menyerapnya. 'kau….!' The beast keluar dari ruang generator. Setelah menghidupkan kota mereka bertga pergi keatas. The beast terbang dan menarik tanker king dan para titan. Tetapi yang mengejutkan ia juga menangkap Kessler. The beast menyerap semua kekuatan para tawanannya. Ia menjadi sangat kuat. Ia menjadi besar dan menjadi sang penghancur. Ia memegang kotak Pandora dan membukanya. Semua makhaluk yang ada di sana keluar dan menuju ke tubuh the beast. Beast menjadi sangat kuat dan mungkin tidak bisa di kalahkan. The beast tersenyum dan mengeluarkan shock wave. Semua yang ada di depannya mental. Termasuk gedung dan tiang lampu. Ia sangat kuat. Coal dan ketiga temannya mental sangat jauh. Coal mengingat masa lalunya sebelum ledakan di mulai. Ia ingat bahwa ia mengantarkan paket bomb dan meledak. Karna mengingat masa lalunya ia bisa membuat bomb yang persis sama dengan yang meledak itu. Coal menangkap gedung yang mental lalu mengambil semua kekuatan listriknya. Dan ia membuat bomb yang sama itu lalu ia melemparnya kea rah the beast. Booom!. Ia tepat mengenai kepala the beast. The beast berlutut dan kehilangan kesadaran. Karna ia terdiri dari titan ia menjadi sadar dengan sangat cepat. Hampir 0,01 detik ia pingsan. Coal dan alex mendarat di suatu gedung yang tidak mental. Lola menjadi remaja perempuan. Coal, lola, dan alex menyatukan kekuatan mereka coal memberikan energy listrik lola memberikan energy api (bukan hanya listrik ia bisa mengendalikan api) alex mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan melakukan sama persis dengan dark claw yang ia gunakan. Saat the beast ingin pergi. Ia mendengar teriakan. 'terima ini'' ia berusaha menembus perut the beast namun tidak bisa. Coal dan lola melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi mereka bertiga mental. Coal dan alex akirnya menggunakan kekuatan pemberian sang malaikat. Coal mengeluarkan cahaya putih dan listrik berkumpul. Alex pun juga namun ia lebih gelap dari pada coal. 'storm of light.' Tiba-tiba dari langit ada kumpulan meteor cahaya dan rantai listrik yang memegang kedua tangannya. 'dark chain' rantai keluar dari tangan alex dan mengikat lehernya. Mereka mengumpulkan kekuatan yang besar. Begitu juga dengan lola. 'angel blast.' Cahaya merah dan biru berkumpul dan menjadi satu bola yang besar. The beast kehilangan kekuatan titan dan tanker. The beast mengeluarkan Pandora box. Dan ia bersatu dengan monster lain. Coal memiliki sebuah ide. Coal menembak kotak padora dan the beast berlutut. Coal alex dan lola memanjat gedung dan melompati gedung itu. Tepat pada hatinya. Alex dan coal bekerja sama untuk membuka hatinya. Lola akan masuk dan membakar seluruh isi jantungnya. Berhasil. The beast mati dan Kessler keluar dari tunuhnya. Ia melihat lola dan menangis. 'lola tetaplah bersama coal.' Sebelum lola bertanya Kessler mati dan menjadi debu. Lola menangis di pundak alex.

3 tahun kemudian mereka bertiga di angkat menjadi hero. Dan mereka di berikan kebebasan oleh para militer. Lola dan alex pun akhirnya menikah. Saat pelemparan bunga coal mendapatkan bunga itu dan dari belakang ada seseorang yang memukul pundak coal. Ternyata itu tidak bisa di sangka dan tidak bisa di bayangkan itu ternyata trish. 'trish' mereka berpelukan dan trish memberikan surat. 'ah aku lupa meberikan salam perpisahan dan ucapan terimakasih. Maka itu aku kembali kemasa sebelum trish mati dan menculiknya dan membawa dia ke sini. Jagalah lola dengan baik karna itulah anak perempuanmu yang kau paling saying. Salam damai kessler' coal terharu dan melihat trish kembali. 'terima kasih' alex berteriak 'coal ayo kau akan kehilangan momentnya.' Coal melihat lola dan alex. Tepat pada saat mereka berciuman. Coal tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit. Coal mengajak trish untuk berdansa. Alex sekarang memiliki anak. Coal dan grace. Dan kedua anaknya bisa mengendalikan listrik dan kekuatan ayahnya. Coal dan trish telah menikah dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

The end


	4. inFamous:who took the meat

Bohong!. Itu masih belum berakhir. mereka berpisah seteelah 3 tahun disana. Namun kali ini alex dan lola ke empire city. Untuk apa? Tentu saja. Pada waktu Halloween mereka berpesta di empire city. Memakan biscuit bergambar hantu dan pokoknya semua tentang hantu. Namun ada masalah. Masalah yang besar. The dark Dracula dan dark warewolf mengigit seorang anak. Ia menjadi vampire dan separuh manusia srigala. Saat coal memakan daging hantu ia mengejar coal. Namun bukan coal yang ia kejar malah daging yng di makan oleh coal. Coal berlari dan mengeluarkan edikit listrik namun ia masih bisa berlari. Ia melompati author yang sedang pacaran di taman

**Orang masih single koq. Dasar kau narrator tak berguna.**

Sudah lanjut. Ia melewati rumah author. Dan melewati toilet. Dan dapur. Namun ia berhenti di dapur karna ingin mengambil beberapa daging. Mereka berlari sangat kencang sampai mereka mencetak rekor berlari. Akhirnya coal di cekik dan di gigit. Bukan kesakitan malah ia bertanya 'apakah kau sudah sikat gigi' manusia serigala itu hanya menaikkan pundak dan mengigit leher coal. Coal pusing dan coal bisa melihat 1 orang menjadi 5 orang. Alex menghampiri coal. Coal melihat tangan kaki di tengah kaki dan memegan muka. Llu setelah melihat alex ia seperti ingin makan. Alex memperlihatkan tangannya dan bertanya 'ini angka berepa?' coal tidak konsen dan sekilas ia menunjukan angka lima. Coal menjawab 'haha itu pasti 90'. Alex menggaruk kepalanya begitu pula dengan lola dan trish. Bahkan aku juga menggaruk kepala. Dan entah kenapa coal berdiri dan joget-joget. Nggak jelas mengapa ia menjadi gila. Mungkin karna auhornya.

**Maksud mu apa narrator yang tidak sehat (gila)**

Coal menyadari bahwa dirinya coal. Dan mereka sudah tau bahwa itu coal. Coal memiliki sayap dan bisa terbang. Dan bisa mengigit dan kesukaannya memakan daging di pertingkat. Singkat cerita sebelum kejadian ini terjadi ia tepat di pernikahan alex. Ia memakan 1 ekor sapi dalam waktu 0,1 detik. Dan sekarang mungkin sudah sedikit lebih cepat. Ia berubah menjadi evil demon vampire wolf beef buffalo both dna address fan internet core duo master a.k.a coal. Dan tepat di saat itu the beast sedang liburan di neraka dan di beri tugas untuk belanja di toko . dan toko itu ada di bumi. Ya yang satelitnya bulan itu loh masa nggak tau. Ia membeli susu jiwa dan sedikit merica. Dan tepat di sebelahnya coal mengambil susu. Mereka hamper berantam tetapi kasir sedang ada di belakang mereka. Mereka mengantri dan keluar. Mereka bertarung. Coal mengeluarkan listrik dan menyimpratkan beberapa air. Dan kita tau api kalah dengan air. Lalu coal merobek robek…bukti pembelian dan menyetrum the beast. Saat ingin mengeluarkan angel blast coal mendapat telpon dari trish untuk cepat pulang. Jadi…..ya…

**Sudah ku bilang kau tidak bisa bercerita tanpa scrip.**

Jadi bilang saja mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing dan dimarahi oleh istri mereka. Alex melihat coal dan lola melihat trish. 'pantas saja mereka tidak sampai menikah'alex berpikir. Dan setelah saya keluar dari kamar mandi mereka. Mereka terdiam. Karna ingin tidak di salahkan aku pergi saja. Lalu ada monster besar berbulu lebat dan sangat imut yang bernama cake. Tetapi setelah coal pegang ia berubah menjadi n.c. atau not cake. Mereka menghindar dan menembak cake maksedku not cake. Dan kalian bertanya dari mana datangnya cake. Haha the beast melemparkan cake ke rumahnya. Cake hamper menang sedikit namun coal memblok serangan cake. Dan ia menang dengan console ps 3. Bohong ia menyerang coal habis habisan. Coal marah dan menjadi evil demon bla blab la. Ia mengigit leher cake. Dan cake menjadi cake lalu coal menggunakan cakar serigalanya dan menyetrum cake. Ia menang dengan gigi yang ompong. Akhirnya cake sudah matang dan siap di makan. Kau kira monster itu maksudku kue yang ada di oven ku. Sidah lah aku terlalu ngawur sampe kacau see u next chapter XD.

n.p. pembaca wajib berumur 0-200 tahun dan mengetahui infamous dan bis berbahasa Indonesia.


End file.
